elite_factionsfandomcom-20200213-history
Wolf 406 Transport
is the main minor faction supported by the ''Alliance Elite Diplomatic Corps ''(AEDC), starting in January 3301. It was the faction that in 3302 made AEDC one of the finalists in the Dangerous Games. Led by First Merchantess Victoria Wolf VI, this Alliance corporate faction uses its trade profits to push Alliance principles of freedom, self-determination and mutual aid throughout its immediate area. About The history of Wolf 406 Transport & Co goes back generations, but the collaboration with AEDC started after Victoria Wolf VI contacted the group in early January 3301. At the time, AEDC was a young organisation, funded by some independent pilots with links to Alioth, dedicated to establish liaison within different Alliance aligned factions and systems looking to strengthen their position against fringe criminal elements or foreign power groups (including the Federation). Victoria had connections with some powerful interests from the Old Worlds. Rampant piracy, violence, and general instability were commonplace. Wolf 406 enjoys a strategic position between Alioth and the Old Worlds, in what is known in leaked documents of the AEDC as the ‘banana axis’, Victoria Wolf has a network of contacts which use Wolf 406 Transport & Co services to transport goods from the Alioth region to the Old Worlds, with the high tech manufacturing factories of Wolf 406 Transport & Co as a supply chain hub. Due to turmoil the commerce between the Old Worlds and Alioth had been drying up. This severely hit economic stability within the Old Worlds, further increasing instability. Thanks to Victoria Wolf's special strategic position, some powerful groups from the Old World's Alliance democracies and some fringe Alliance factions had a meeting with Victoria Wolf to seek a solution to the problem. AEDC was tasked with securing and reinforcing Alliance presence in the region and deal with the troublemakers, as well as strengthen the links with the Old Worlds. For this they contacted Commodore Helena Stone, an Alliance Navy commander posted on the system of LHS 2541, supervising the local task force of the LHS 2541 Alliance Combine local Alliance faction. In what was a quick succession of successful operations, LHS 2541 Alliance Combine and Wolf 406 Transport & Co both managed to secure important assets in the region, as a preliminary phase to coordinate actions in some of the Old World systems with local forces. During several months, between March and June of the year 3301, efforts were made to secure the region along with other groups and support from individual pilots. In this period Victoria Wolf managed also to get her hands in a big contract with Lakon to manufacture the Diamondback Explorer, this would add much needed funding for her long term plans. Wolf 406 Transport & Co kept growing. While involved in preparations for the liberation of Leesti which still remained under the jackboot of an independent dictatorship, the faction and Victoria Wolf were invited to participate in the Dangerous Games of the summer of 3302, making her a candidate to become a galactic power. Despite the best efforts of AEDC and allied pilots, the games did not end in success for Victoria Wolf, and with resources diverted from Leesti, an Alliance stronghold at Kolmogorov Hub was lost. Once the games ended, AEDC put in a massive campaign to return Leesti to the Alliance through the local faction of Independent Leesti for Equality. Leesti and George Lucas station were liberated from oppression on September 8, 3302. Leesti to this day remains in Alliance control. Wolf 406 Transport & Co returned to rapid growth, until disaster struck in the second half of November 3302. Nearby factions in Naitis were offering missions to destroy skimmer defensive drones at settlements in Wolf 406 at lucrative rewards. As this became widely known through the galaxy, mercenaries from far and wide came to the region to devastating effect. Three months of laborious defensive action resulted in drastic measures: the shutdown of the stations in Naitis that gave out the missions. Ultimately, as the mercenaries drifted away, and the local factions ran out of funds, order was restored in February 3303. Wolf 406 Transport & Co recovered and grew again. Then, as LHS 2541 Alliance Combine liberated Ross 128 and faced the forces of the Federation in the summer of 3303, Wolf 406 Transport & Co got caught up in the conflict and suffered numerous terrorist attacks on its systems. With the armistice of October 3303, Wolf 406 & Co once again recovered and continued to expand. Systems * Wolf 406 * 17 Virginis * 38 Virginis * Alicarl * Cupinook * Cybele * Dagaz * Eta Corvi * Feuma * HIP 60648 * Hiralarsh * IV Comae Berenices * Jongsaki * Khowatsu * Lalande 22954 * Lenore * LFT 945 * LHS 2412 * LTT 13232 * LTT 13380 * LTT 13415 * LTT 4376 * Malatia * Marsuk * Matres * Nagybold * Naitis * Puskabui * Ross 129 * Ross 911 * Rusalki * Sikarici * Untuathit * Uram * Utar * Vamm * Veneri * VZ Corvi Structure Timeline 1st October 3302 * details 15th August 3303 * details 29th August 3303 * details 11th October 3303 * details Gallery Placeholder.pngadd images if you have any. References External links * add additional external links here if any. Category:Factions Category:Alliance Category:Corporate Category:Huge Category:AEDC protectorate members